Kidnap
by eternalkuro
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi korban bully, diberi pilihan antara melawan atau menghilang. Dan pilihan yang Jaejoong pilih adalah menghilang. /YunJae/


Title: **Kidnap**

Cast: Yunho, Changmin (TVXQ) Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu (JYJ of TVXQ)

Rate: M (for gore and bad words)

Genre: Crime, Friendship

**Note: **Tolong dibaca dengan sangat perlahan, terutama di bagian akhir.

.

.

.

.

.

BUGH

BRAK

"Uhuk uhuk"

Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan ini padaku, apa tidak bisa sehari saja mereka tidak menggangguku.

Kau lemah sekali Jaejoong-ah, ternyata selain wajahmu yang cantik, tubuhmu lemah seperti yeoja, atau jangan-jangan kau itu yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja, hahaha

Aku memang tidak membalas kalian, tapi apa kalian akan terus melakukan ini padaku? Argh perutku.

"Sudah tinggalkan saja dia, toh kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau"

Pergilah kalian ke neraka dan membusuk disana, itu pantas untuk bajingan seperti kalian. Sepertinya pelajaran jam pertama akan ku habiskan disini, aku lelah…

Semilir angin berhembus menyentuh helaian rambut Jaejoong yang sedang terpejam penuh kedamaian, terlihat gurat-gurat letih di wajah polosnya.

"Engh"

Kukerjapkan mataku, ah ternyata aku tertidur di sini, kupikir apa yang terjadi tadi adalah mimpi tapi ternyata nyata. Sebaiknya aku segera menuju kelas.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok Jaejoong berjalan tertatih menuju kelasnya, tanpa dia sadari ada sesorang yang memperhatikan dirinya.

Sesampainya di kelas.

"Jaejoong-ah kukira kau bolos, kemana saja tadi saat jam pelajaran pertama?"

"Kau rindu padaku Yoochun-ah?" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Park Yoochun adalah sahabat terbaiku, satu-satunya teman yang kupunya. Bukannya aku tidak memiliki teman, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berteman dengan mereka. Benar apa yang dikatakan Changmin dan komplotannya jika aku lemah seperti yeoja, bahkan saat aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta pada yeoja yang kusuka.

"Kau bercanda eoh" jawabnya sambil memukul perutku.

"Ergh"

Sebenarnya pukulan Yoochun tidaklah keras, hanya saja dia memukulnya tepat dimana si brengsek Changmin menendangku.

"Jangan bilang kau dikeroyok Changmin lagi?" selidiknya.

"Yeah begitulah, seperti biasanya" ucapku sambil mengusap perutku berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Mereka memang berengsek, ingin sekali rasanya ku hajar mereka hingga babak belur. Jaejoong-ah, sebaiknya kau pergilah ke tempat Kim seonsaengnim dan beristirahatlah"

"Ne, gomawo Yoochun-ah" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan segera beranjak menuju tempat Kim seonsaengnim atau bisa dibilang klinik sekolah.

Shim Changmin, memang selalu mengganggu mereka yang dianggap lemah dan yang menjadi korbannya bukannya hanya diriku. Hal yang menyebalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa dia merupakan anak pemilik sekolah ini, itu yang membuatnya jadi brengsek. Semoga saja dia mendapatkan balasan, setidaknya jika aku bisa mebunuhnya, aku akan menyiksanya, memutilasinya, mencungkil matanya, merebus otaknya, mencincang tubuhnya kecil-kecil dan tulangnya akan kuberikan pada Vick anjingku.

BRUGH

"Ah~"

"Waaa~"

Ah butt-ku! Sial, akibat memikirkan cara membunuh Changmin, aku tidak melihat jalan, sekarang butt-ku juga ikut sakit. Ternyata aku memang lemah, bertabrakan saja langsung membuatku jatuh terduduk seperti ini.

"Mianhae, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku meraih tangannya dan melihat siapa yang bertabrakan denganku. Ternyata dia adalah Kim Junsu, salah satu korban bully si brengsek Changmin.

"Ne gwenchana, aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, mianhae. Ka-kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ada apa dengannya, aneh sekali" ucapku sambil terus memperhatikan punggung Junsu sampai menghilang saat dia berbelok di lorong menuju perpustakaan, anak yang rajin. Itulah alasan dia menjadi korban bully Changmin, nerd. Sedangkan aku, lemah menurut mereka, yeah~ menyebalkan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu"

"Waaa~"

Ommo jantungku, hampir saja aku kena serangan jantung. Suara berat yang mengagetkan, dengan reflek kuelus dadaku dan menolehkan kepala untuk melihat si tersangka yang hampir membuatku jantungan. Hell no, aku masih terlalu muda untuk penyakit itu.

Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan tatapan mata tajam tersenyum padaku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya sambil melihat name tag miliku.

Siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu guru di sini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?

"Ah~ Jung Yunho imnida, aku adalah guru bimbingan konseling. Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa membahasnya bersamaku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin dia memperkenalkan dirinya karena melihat ekspresi wajahku yang kebingungan akan identitasnya tadi.

"Ani seonsaengnim, yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah Kim seonsaengnim. Permisi" jawabku sambil beranjak meninggalkannya.

Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya padanya bahwa aku ingin sekali membunuh Changmin karena dia sering membullyku, bisa-bisa aku di cap murid brutal calon penjahat. Lagipula yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah Kim seonsaengnim, perut dan buttku butuh pertolongannya, dan sepertinya jantungku juga.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Jung Yunho memperhatikan punggungnya dan tersenyum.

"Anak yang menarik"

.

.

"Permisi, Kim seonsaengnim"

"Ne~ masuklah. Jaejoong-ah ternyata kau, ada apa?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kurang enak badan seonsaengnim, bolehkah aku istirahat?" tanyaku pada guru kesehatan ini.

"Kau bisa istirahat disana, gunakan saja ranjang disana" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ranjang yang ada di pojok.

"Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim" ucapku sambil beranjak menuju ranjang yang di tunjuk Kim seonsaengnim dan segera membaringkan diriku diatasnya.

Setidaknya disini aku bisa tenang dan persetan dengan si brengsek Changmin.

Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Jaejoong.

.

.

"Permisi Kim seonsaengnim, aku ingin menjemput Jaejoong"

"Ne, masuklah. Kim Jaejoong ada di sana" kata Kim seonsaengmin sambil menunjuk ranjang yang ditiduri Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, ireona kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Yoochun.

"Selama itukah aku tidur?"

"Kau bukan tidur tapi pingsan" ledek Yoochun.

"Kajja kita pulang" ajakkup pada Yoochun.

"Jaejoong-ah apa kau pingsan akibat ulah Changmin?"

"Aku tidak selemah itu Yoochun-ah, mana mungkin aku pingsan hanya karena dipukuli Changmin. Aku cuma lelah"

"Tapi kau babak belur" ledeknya sambil berlari meningggalkanku.

"Yak, Park Yoochun!"

Kami pun berlarian seperti anak kecil di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Aku bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Yoochun, jika tidak dia tidak ada mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku dari dulu.

Tanpa terasa kami pun tiba di depan rumahku, mungkin lebih layak disebut neraka daripada rumah.

"Jaejoong-ah, besok aku jemput seperti biasa ne"

"Ne, hati-hatilah"

"Kau juga, istirahatlah" ucap Yoochun sambil berlari menuju rumahnya yang hanya berbeda 1 blok dari rumahku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap kepergiannya, dan senyumanku memudar saat aku menoleh ke bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di hadapanku. Yah rumahku, tapi bagiku tidak lebih dari neraka. Segera kulangkahkan kaki memasuki halaman rumah, tapi aku berbelok menuju sudut halaman dimana terdapat sebuah rumah-rumahan kecil dengan sebuah nama di atas pintunya.

**VICK's HOUSE**

Ya, itu rumah Vick. Anjing berbulu putih yang sangat bersemangat jika aku mendekatinya seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang, menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Dulu sewaktu masih bayi dia selalu tidur bersamaku, tapi sekarang dengan wujud monsternya dia harus rela tidur di kandang ini. Hey siapa yang sangka jika Vick sewaktu bayi sangat imut dan lucu, tapi saat besar dia seperti monster.

Sekarangpun dia masih sering kuajak masuk ke dalam rumah, seperti saat ini. Saat dimana hanya ada aku dan Vick. Jangan tanya dimana mereka yang disebut orangtua, mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dan jika mereka berkumpul, saat itulah neraka yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran, mati sajalah kalian.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak malam, Jaejoong terlihat sedang berada di ruang keluarga menyaksikan berita bersama Vick yang tertidur dikakinya.

"Lagi-lagi pembunuhan, kenapa semua chanel menyiarkan berita ini sih, apa si pembunuh itu artis sampai bisa terkenal seperti ini, menyebalkan"

Vick yang kaget mendengar keluhan Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Apa?"

"..."

"Yak monster, kenapa malah tidur lagi"

Anjing ini, sering sekali bersikap cuek padaku tapi hanya dia temanku selain Yoochun. Dan dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku pulang, ah lelahnya"

"Cih, nenek sihir itu pulang"

"Jaejoong-ah kau sudah pulang rupanya" ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku.

Aku benci, aku benci bau menyengat yang keluar dari mulutnya, campuran rokok dan alkohol. Apa sih yang dilakukan wanita ini?

"Kenapa menatap umma seperti itu, apa kau tidak rindu umma heem?" tanya wanita yang berstatus ummaku, wanita yang melahirkanku.

"Kau sudah makan? Kau semakin kurus"" ucapnya dengan nada dan raut khawatir.

Aku hanya menatap datar pada wanita didepanku ini. Kulirik jam di dinding, baru jam 8 malam, tumben sekali sudah tiba di rumah, biasanya 3 jam lagi.

"Aku pulang"

Terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu, aku yakin setelah ini suasana berubah jadi neraka.

"Vick, ayo ke kamarku" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku dan meninggalkan umma. Vick pun mengikutiku dari belakang.

Baru saja tanganku meraih pegangan pintu.

"Wanita jalang, tumben sekali kau sudah pulang"

"Bukan urusanmu pria brengsek, urusi saja sekertaris genitmu itu"

Welcome to hell, segera aku masuk kamar dan meraih headset ipodku. Seperti biasa aku tertidur dengan headset menempel di telinga hingga pagi.

.

.

Hari ini setidaknya aku bebas dari Changmin dan komplotannya, bukan karena aku berangkat bersama Yoochun, tapi sepertinya Changmin sedang menghajar Junsu, si kutu buku dari kelas sebelah.

Tapi aku salah, Changmin mencariku ke kelas. Sial, pasti moodnya sedang buruk sampai dia ingin melampiaskan padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku panik! Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Aku membelakan mataku seketika. Shit, aku tertangkap. pasti aku akan mati setelah ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Tunggu dulu, ini bukan suara si brengsek Changmin. Suara ini lebih berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Jaejoong"

Segera kutolehkan kepalaku, jika dia salah satu komplotan Changmin biarlah aku babak belur saat ini juga.

"Jung seonsaengnim? Anda sedang apa?" tanyaku pada orang yang mengagetkanku tadi yang ternyata adalah Jung Seonsaengnim.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau diruanganku? Apa ada yang ingin kau konsultasikan?"

What the hell, tanpa kusadari ternyata aku bersembunyi diruangan konseling.

"Err, itu itu aku eee" ucapku gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau dikejar Shim Changmin? Apa kau salah satu korban bullynya?" selidiknya.

What the f*ck, bagaimana dia bisa tahu, apa korban bully Changmin sangat banyak?

"Bagaimana seonsaengnim bisa tahu?"

"Hahahaha, itu mudah. Kau terlihat lemah makanya aku bisa tahu" sindirnya. "Selain itu kau punya masalah lain yang sangat memuakkan bukan?"

What? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, apa dia dukun?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana aku bisa tahu bukan?"

Tepat sekali.

"Jika kuberi sebuah pilihan apa yang akan kau pilih, menghilang atau melawan?"

"Menghilang, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini" pilihku.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Aku bosan, dan seperti seonsaengnim katakan, aku lemah" jawabku dengan nada bosan.

"Lalu kau memilih menghilang?"

"Tentu saja"

"Duduklah" ucapnya sambil menyuruhku duduk di kursi besar berbahan kulit sintetis berhadapan dengannya. "Aku bisa membantumu menghilang, tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi agar semuanya berjalan lancar"

"Apa anda akan membunuhku?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Kau ingin menghilang dengan cara seperti itu? Aku bisa mengabulkanya saat ini juga" ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang menurut orang mempesona tapi malah terlihat menyeramkan dimataku.

"Apa anda akan benar-benar membunuhku" tanyaku gemetaran.

"Hahahahaha, kau ingin menghilang tapi takut mati. Kau sungguh lucu Kim Jaejoong" tawanya dengan nada mengejek. "Tapi aku bisa membuatmu menghilang tanpa harus membunuhmu, itu jika kau bisa memenuhi persyaratan dariku" ucapnya dengan raut dan nada serius.

"Syarat apa?"

"Setelah semua berakhir, kau harus merahasiakan bahwa kau pernah bertemu denganku atau berhubungan denganku, bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu?"

Jung seonsaengnim hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" ucapku yakin. Apa susahnya hanya menyimpan rahasia pernah berurusan dengan guru satu ini.

Jung seonsaengnim tersenyum dan beranjak menuju sebuah kotak persegi dan membukanya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kulkas mini. Dia mengambil 2 buah kaleng minuman dari kulkas tersebut dan meletakannya di atas meja di hadapanku.

"Minumlah, itu bisa membuatmu sedikit rileks"

Aku hanya menatap minuman tersebut.

"Kenapa, kau takut kuracuni? Tenang saja, itu hanya jus bukan alkohol ataupun racun" ucapnya sambil membuka kaleng minuman yang dia pegang dan meneguknya. "Kau ingin menukarnya dengan miliku?"

"Tidak terima kasih" ucapku gugup. Siapa juga yang mau minum minuman bekas, tidak steril.

Aku pun segera membuka minuman tersebut dan menenggaknya sampai habis, setidaknya untuk mengurangi efek stres akibat Changmin.

Apa ini tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi berat. Sial, guru brengsek itu meracuniku. Dan oh lihat saja, dia malah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Brengsek" bersamaan dengan keluarnya kata tersebut, kesadaranku semakin hilang. Tapi aku masih mendengar apa yang diucapkan guru brengsek itu di telingaku.

"Go to sleep Jaejoong-ah, have a nice dream"

.

.

Sebuah cahaya silau menyusup masuk ke dalam mataku, perlahan kubuka mataku. Sesekali kukerjapkan mataku untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku.

Dimana ini? Ini bukan kamarku, ruangan ini bercat putih polos sangat kontras dengan kamarku yang penuh dengan poster di dindingnya. Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan tanganku.

Apa? Seseorang memborgol kedua tanganku di kepala ranjang, sial sulit sekali di lepas.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Terdengar suara berat seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelingaku.

Mataku menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini, tidak kutemukan jendela satupun, kalaupun ada sepertinya di tutupi oleh sesuai yang tebal sehingga cahaya dari luar tidak dapat tembus kedalam. Ruangan ini juga tidak terlalu besar, yah mirip seperti gudang bawah tanah. Tunggu dulu, itu artinya aku diculik.

"Apa kau lapar Jaejoong-ah, aku sudah memasak untuk makan malam, kau mau?"

Jaejoong terus berusaha mencari asal suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, sampai akhirnya mendapati seseorang yang memunggunginya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa menculikku?"

Sosok tersebut membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong sambil membawa 2 buah piring berisi Spageti baru matang, terlihat dari kepulan asap di piring tersebut.

"Jung seonsaengnim? Anda yang menculikku? Kenapa?"

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu akan kujelaskan" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan piring berisi spageti dengan saus yang menggiurkan.

"Aku tidak mau" ucapku sambil menatap tajam.

"Kau takut kuracuni?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan senyum menyebalkan. "Ah, aku lupa melepaskan borgolmu. Benar juga, bagaimana bisa makan jika tanganmu terikat seperti itu" masih tersenyum menyebalkan.

CLEK

"Sekarang makanlah" ucapnya sambil duduk di kursi disebelah ranjang yang sedang kududuki ini.

Entah kenapa ingin sekali aku meninju wajahnya, benar-benar memuakan.

"Kau tidak makan?" ucapnya sambil menghabiskan spageti dipiringnya.

"Aku tidak lapar" ucapku bohong. Tentu saja, perutku ini baru di isi saat sarapan pagi tadi, selebihnya aku dibuat pingsan oleh orang ini.

Kruuyuk

Damn, disaat seperti ini kenapa perutku malah bunyi. Ingin rasanya mengutuk habis-habisan.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau lapar eoh, perutmu lebih jujur dari mulutmu" ledeknya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa saus dimulutnya. "Baiklah, buka mulutmu, aaaa"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri" ucapku kesal sambil merebut piring dan garpu dari tangannya. Karena lapar yang mendera, akhirnya kulahap spageti yang terlihat mengiurkan dengan sangat brutal.

"Perlahan saja makannya, nanti kau tersedak"

Aku tidak perduli, aku kelaparan saat ini. Jung songsaengnim beranjak dari kursinya dan tidak berapa lama dia kembali sambil membawa segelas air dan menaruhnya di meja di sebelah ranjang.

"Perlahan saja, kau bisa tersedak nanti" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Seketika aku terdiam, sensasi ini, perasaan ini, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal ini. Ne, sudah lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Sejak appa mendapatkan posisi baru dan dia dekat dengan sekertarisnya yang kata umma genit, sehingga umma yang kesepian mencari pelampiasan di luar sana.

"Seonsaengnim, kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau menculikku?"

"Kau bilang ingin menghilang bukan? Jadi ikuti permainanku dan kau akan aman, tapi jika kau melanggar syarat yang kubuat, kau tidak akan menghirup udara lagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tidak menyeringai tepatnya.

"Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Mungkin. Tapi jika kau menurutiku, aku akan membuatmu aman. Hanya 1 minggu dan setelahnya kau bebas"

"Benarkah?"

"Dengan syarat selama aku tidak berada di dekatmu, jangan coba-coba kabur atau berbuat nekat, dan kau boleh bermain sepuasmu dengan mainan disana, tapi kau tidak boleh melihat siaran televisi selain berita, arraseo?"

Aku melihat banyak tergeletak mainan di sudut ruangan, dari PS, komik, bahkan ada bola basket dan ringnya, oh jangan lupakan gawang untuk bermain futsal. Dan mataku pun berbinar melihat semua itu.

"Oh ya satu lagi, panggil saja aku hyung, Yunho hyung. Dan sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam." ucapnya sambil menaiki ranjang queen size yang sedang kududuki ini.

"Kau tidur di sini juga seonsaengnim, maksudku hyung"

"Tentu saja, inikan ranjangku" ucapnya cuek sambil memejamkan mata.

Orang ini, apa benar dia penjahat? Jika kuperhatikan tidak ada tampang penjahat sama sekali. Bahkan jika benar seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bekerja menjadi guru di sekolahku.

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan wajah sampai hanya tersisa jarak 5cm.

"Kau ingin menciumku" ucap Yunho hyung dengan mata terpejam.

"Ani, aniya hyung. Hahahaha yang benar saja" tawaku sambil berusaha menjauh dari Yunho hyung.

Greep

DUAGH

"Aah! Appo!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memengangi kepalanya yang terbentur kepala ranjang.

Yunho si penyebab insiden terbenturnya kepala Jaejoong masih dalam posisi terpejam sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Dan semua usaha Jaejoong untuk lepas dari pelukan Yunho sia-sia belaka, tenaga Yunho jauh lebih besar dari Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidur dan menghiraukan rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya yang sudah dipastikan benjol dengan ukuran yang tidak kecil.

.

.

"Engh"

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho hyung. "Cepatlah mandi dan setelah itu sarapan"

Jaejooong segera menuju kamar mandi, dan tiba-tiba….

"Andwae! Kepalaku benjol! Ih~ Appo!" jerit Jaejooong dari dalam kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian.

Jaejooong yang telah selesai mandi langsung duduk di meja kecil yang dikelilingi oleh 2 buah bangku, meja makan yang cukup sederhana menurut Jaejoong, jika dibandingkan dengan meja makan yang ada di rumahnya.

Di atas meja terdapat 2 gelas, yang satu berisi kopi, yang Jaejoong yakini milik Yunho dan satu lagi gelas berisi susu yang ia yakini itu gelas untuknya.

Yunho kemudian meletakan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang mengiurkan, liur Jaejoong seakan menetes saat melihat nasi goreng tersebut. Tanpa basa basi langsung ia hajar. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai makan, Yunho beranjak menuju sebuah meja dan membuka lacinya, dia mengambil sesuatu dan berjalan kembali menuju meja tempat Jaejoong makan.

"Ah, kenyangnya~ Terima kasih atas makanannya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ah~ appo! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" ucap Jaejoong sambil meringis.

"Bukannya kepalamu benjol, sini kuobati" jawab Yunho.

Hiyah, rasanya dingin. Obat yang dioleskan Yunho hyung berupa jel yang dingin, aku suka.

"Sudah selesai, setelah ini aku akan berangkat kerja. Jadilah anak baik Jaejoong-ah, aku pergi dulu ne" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Kriet

BLAM

Berarti aku tinggal sendiri? Bersama mainan-mainan itu? Yeah, this is heaven!

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari kelima semenjak Yunho hyung menculikku, dari berita yang kulihat di televisi, kedua orang tuaku terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi denganku, dan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja Yunho hyung bilang akan memberikan sebuah kejutan, entah apa itu.

Selama Yunho hyung menculikku, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyakitiku seperti yang sering kulihat di film-film. Malah kemarin kami bertanding basket dan kemarinnya lagi kami bertanding sepak bola dan semuanya dimenangkan oleh Yunho hyung, menyebalkan.

"Bosan! Yunho hyung lama sekali! Lebih baik aku nonton berita saja" ucapku sambil meraih remote dan mencari chanel berita.

**_"Selamat siang pemirsa, breaking news hari ini. Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat laki-laki diperkirakan berusia 17 dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Kondisi mayat telah hangus dan sulit untuk dikenali, tetapi saat diidentifikasi oleh pihak kepolisian mayat tersebut diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong, yang telah diculik oleh orang tidak dikenal 5 hari yang lalu, namun penculik tersebut tidak memberikan tuntutan tebusan pada keluarga korban..."_**

"Mwoya? Tapi aku masih hidup? Kim Jaejoong masih hidup, itu bukan aku. Yak!" ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk televisi.

"Kau suka kejutanku Jaejoong-ah? Bagus bukan?"

"Hyung ini semua perbuatanmu? Bagaimana..." tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kau lihat semua yang terjadi bukan? Orang tuamu, mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, teman-temanmu, mereka jadi lebih peduli padamu. Kau tahu, sahabatmu Park Yoochun dia benar-benar kehilanganmu. Oh jangan lupakan Changmin, dia mendapatkan hukumannya" terang Yunho panjang lebar.

"Hyung, apa aku bisa kembali pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja, 2 hari lagi aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali pada kehidupan lamamu. Tapi ingat, kau masih harus terikat peraturanku, jika kau langgar, maka akan sia-sia" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Arraseo"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan Yunho hyung, aku harap dia menepati janjinya padaku.

"Kau kenapa Jaejoong-ah? Sakit?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dahiku

"Ani, aku hanya bingung bagaimana menemui kedua orangtuaku saat mereka mengira anaknya sudah mati"

"Mungkin pertama mereka akan kaget, tapi jika mereka benar-benar menyayangimu maka mereka akan menerimamu, sekarang makanlah"

"Ne"

Baru saja dua suap aku makan, tiba-tiba kepalaku berat. Oh jangan, tidak lagi ini terjadi.

"Hyung…" dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Engh"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ini dimana hyung?"

"Kau lupa ini dimana?" tunjuk Yunho hyung kearah jalanan.

Eh, ini kan jalan menuju rumahku, bagaimana bisa?

"Pulanglah, mereka pasti merindukanmu"

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Ne, tapi ingat syarat pertama yang pernah kusebutkan, rahasiakan hubungan antara kita, maka kau akan aman, arraseo?"

"Ne"

"Sekarang pergilah"

Akupun segera keluar dari mobil Yunho hyung dan berlari menuju rumahku. Kulihat appa sedang bersama Vick, tapi dimana umma?

Kriet

Appa menoleh kearahku. Aku bingung dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"Jaejoong? Kau Jaejoong? Tapi kau sudah... mati" ucap appa tidak percaya.

"Guk guk guk" Vick berlari menghampiriku dan menjilati wajahku. Yah, wajahku penuh liur si monster.

"Jaejoong-ah, itu kau nak?"

Kudengar suara lembut umma, dia berdiri di pintu dan berlari menghampiriku langsung memeluk tubuhku.

"Ini benar-benar kau" ucap umma sambil terus memeluku dan menangis.

"Ne umma ini aku, Jaejoong. Anak umma" ucapku sambil menenangkan umma yang menagis. Ada rasa sakit di hatiku saat melihat umma yang menangis seperti ini, bahkan rasa penyesalan.

"Sudahlah ayo kita masuk kedalam" ajak appa.

Saat appa mengajakku masuk kedalam rumah, aku melihat mobil sport merah milik Yunho hyung melintas, dan aku juga bisa melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku.

Ternyata apa yanh Yunho hyung bilang benar, mereka sebenarnya menyayangiku. Lagi pula aku tidak tega melihat umma yang sedih, bahkan terlihat lebih kurus dari seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, ternyata kau benar-benar Jaejoong" ucap Yoochun sambil menyentuh wajahku dan menolehkannya ke kanan-kiri.

"Ne, ini aku Kim Jaejoong si lemah yang jadi korban Changmin" ucapku sambil menjauhkan tangan Yoochun dari wajahku.

"Oh ya kuberitahu satu hal, sudah 2 hari Changmin tidak masuk, mungkin dia diculik sepertimu"

"Kau jangan bercanda Yoochon-ah"

"Itu benar, sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak masuk. Mungkin saja dia diculik, setidaknya sekolah ini menjadi damai"

"Kau benar Yoochun-ah"

Tanpa kusadari saat kami berjalan menuju perpustakaan aku melihat Yunho hyung, ani Jung songsaengnim tersenyum ke arahku dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, seolah memberi isyarat jika aku harus menyimpan rahasia.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku kembali ke sekolah, yah pada awalnya banyak dari mereka yang terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah dikabarkan meninggal bisa kembali lagi ke sekolah, tapi semenjak hari itu semua berubah. Tidak ada lagi yang membullyku, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin, mungkin dia di culik Yunho hyung. Tapi dari berita yang kudengar, dia mendapat hukuman akibat pembullyan yang ia lakukan pada siswa di sekolah ini. Yunho hyunglah yang mengadukan perbuatan Changmin dengan menggunakan rekaman konsultasi korban bully Changmin sebagai buktinya, tapi tanpa melibatkanku tentunya. Dan sejak 2 hari yang lalu, Yunho hyung sudah tidak mengajar lagi di sekolah ini. Yang kudengar saat ini di pindah ke Busan. Semoga suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya dan berterimakasih padanya.

Bahkan kedua orang tuaku lebih perhatian dari biasanya, rumah yang dulu kurasakan sebagai neraka sekarang terasa seperti rumah pada umumnya. Umma sekarang lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dan appa selalu pulang kerumah tepat waktu. Aku bahagia dan sedikit menyesal pernah berharap mereka mati, aku memang anak yang durhaka, hahahahaha.

Gomawo Yunho hyung, bagiku kau adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untukku. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya dan siapa mayat yang dia bakar itu. Yunho hyung hanya tersenyum mengatakan lebih baik aku tidak tahu rahasianya jadi lebih aman.

_"Jaejoong-ah, ada hal yang lebih baik tidak kau ketahui dan rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia. Janganlah meniru kecerobohan Pandora yang akhirnya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang disekitarmu"_

Aku akan mengingat pesanmu hyung. Dan aku akan menjadi kuat seperti dirimu, hehehehe.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat.

Terlihat seorang pemuda terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim.

"Engh"

"Ah~ sudah bangun rupanya, kupikir kau akan terus tidur"

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Tunjukan wajahmu brengsek!"

"Wah wah wah, mulutmu tajam sekali Changmin-ah, tapi ternyata tubuhmu tidak sekuat lidahmu. Sebaiknya lidahmu kuapakan ya?" ucap Orang itu pada Changmin, pemuda yang terikat di kursi.

"Sebaiknya dibuang saja, membuat telingaku sakit" ucapnya sambil memasukan jarinya kedalam mulut Changmin.

"F*ck, kau menggigit jariku" ucapnya sambil meninju wajah Changmin.

Darah mengalir dari hidung Changmin, dan erangan terdengar lirih dari mulutnya.

Oh, seharusnya tidak kau keluarkan erangan itu Changmin, darah Orang itu akan bergejolak jika mendengar erangan yang kau timbulkan.

"Berhentilah seperti banci, bitch" teriaknya sambil menendang perut Changmin.

Changmin pun jatuh bersama kursi yang dia duduki. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Dengan kesal ia lalu mengambil sebuah tang dari meja yang telah berjejer berbagai alat pertukangan, dan juga terdapat berbagai jenis pisau di sebelahnya. Namun satu-satunya pisau kesayangannya adalah pisau berukuran lumayan besar yang terlihat sangat tajam, dengan bentuk mata pisau yang tajam dan tipis, juga terdapat gerigi di bagian atas mata pisau tersebut.

Orang itu menjambak rambut Changmin dan mendudukannya kembali di kursi kayu.

"Nah Changmin-ah ayo buka mulutmu yang lebar, aaaaa" saat itu juga ia memasukan tang yang ia ambil dari meja dan menarik lidah Changmin keluar.

Kemudian dia mengambil pisau kesayanyannya, dan hanya dengan sekali goresan, lidah tersebut terpotong, yah itu akibat tajamnya pisau kesayangan miliknya.

Changmin hanya bisa meneluarkan eranganan saat lidahnya terpotong, sedangkan Orang itu hanya memandang lidah Changmin yang ia jepit dengan tang dan ia letakan di atas meja.

"Lidah yang bagus, pasti akan mengejutkan mereka, hehehehe. Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang" ucap Orang itu sambil menatap Changmin.

"Ah~ mata, kudengar banyak orang yang menyukai matamu dan tidak sedikit pula yang membencinya" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin.

Changmin menatap bengis Orang itu, karena ia sangat mengenalnya. Ingin rasanya memaki Orang itu, tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Matamu benar-benar menyebalkan, sebaiknya kusingkirkan saja. Kanan atau kiri?" tanya Orang itu sambil tersenyum. "Atau bagaimana jika keduanya?"

Kedua mata Changmin membesar mendengar apa yang orang itu katakan.

'F*ck, dia mau mencongkel mataku setelah dia memotong lidahku. Binatang jalang, bajingan' umpat Changmin dalam hati.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari kanan atau kiri?" ucapnya sambil menatap kedua mata Changmin. "Kurasa kiri lebih mudah"

Orang itu menekan jarinya di rongga mata Changmin.

PLOP

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bola mata kiri Changmin telah keluar dari rongganya. Cairan pekat berwarna merah beraroma anyir mengalir dari rongga mata Changmin.

"Not bad, walau agak sedikit kempes karena kau tadi bergerak-gerak" ucapnya sambil memainkan bola mata tersebut dan menyodorkannya ke Changmin.

Changmin hanya bergidik ngeri, ternyata dia salah telah berurusan dengan psikopat sakit jiwa.

"Nah, tinggal satu lagi Changmin-ah, give it to me" ucapnya sambil menarik paksa bola mata kanan Changmin.

"Argh" erang Changmin.

"Good boy, sekarang baru lengkap. Dan berhentilah bersuara, menyakitkan telingaku" bentak Orang itu sambil meletakan bola mata kanan Changmin bersama bola mata lainnya dan lidah Changmin.

"Aku bosan~ kau tidak menarik, dan suaramu menggangu. Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja?" ucap Orang itu sambil berdiri di belakang Changmin menarik rahang Changmin kasar.

Changmin hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati saat merasakan sebuah benda tipis dan dingin menempel di lehernya.

SRASH

Benda dingin yang menempel di leher Changmin menggores dengan sangat dalam sehingga membuat cairan pekat berwarna merah terciprat dari bekas sayatan di leher Changmin. Changmin pun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Orang itu melepaskan cengkramannya di wajah Changmin dan beranjak menuju meja tempat ia meletakan bola mata dan lidah Changmin. Seringai bagai hewan buas tercetak di sudut bibirnya membayangkan reaksi keluarga Changmin saat menerima paket istimewanya. Kemudian dia masukan bola mata dan lidah tersebut kedalam sebuah kotak dan membungkusnya dengan rapih.

Setelah ia membungkus paket tersebut, ia beranjak mendekati Changmin. Dan menampar wajah Changmin.

"Hei, kau sudah mati?" ucapnya sambil menampar kembali wajah Changmin.

"Hahahahaha, ternyata sudah mati" ucapnya setelah mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari tubuh Changmin. "Lemah sekali"

Orang itu melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Changmin, dan membuat tubuh Changmin jatuh ke lantai.

"Damn, sudah mati saja masih menyusahkan" ucapnya sambil menendang tubuh Changmin.

"Sebaiknya kubuang sekarang, orang-orang sudah jarang yang berkeliaran. Waktu yang tepat, khekekekeke" ucapnya sambil menyeret tubuh Changmin dan dimasukan kedalam bagasi mobilnya yang sebelumnya telah ia bungkus dengan plastik besar.

Segera saja ia menjalankan mobil sport merah miliknya menuju sebuah tempat.

"Jika sesuai perkiraanku, besok pagi si brengsek ini akan ditemukan, sekerang saatnya memberikan paket istimewa pada orang tuanya"

Orang itu segera beranjak dari tempat ia menaruh mayat Changmin dan menuju rumah orang tua Changmin, dan meletakan paket tersebut di depan rumahnya.

.

.

**_"Selamat pagi pemirsa. Telah ditemukan sesosok tubuh laki-laki diperkirakan berusia 15 tahun tak bernyawa di taman kota, diduga sebagai korban pembunuhan dan mutilasi. Korban di identifikasi bernama Lee Changmin anak dari pengusaha Lee Jonghun yang diculik sejak seminggu yang lalu, pagi ini keluarga korban juga mendapatkan sebuah paket berisi potongan lidah dan bola mata yang diyakini milik korban..."_**

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk jadi anak baik, tapi kau malah meniru Pandora" ucap seorang pria sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Perbuatanmu tidak hanya merugikan dirimu, tapi juga orang lain. Benarkan Lee Changmin?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Lagipula aku benci dengan sikap pengecutmu, membuatku teringat betapa lemahnya diriku dulu"

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari mainan baru yang lebih menarik, Busan tidak buruk juga" ucapnya sambil masuk kedalam mobil sport merah dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

**-END-**


End file.
